Castiel Sorri Apenas Para Dean
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' É a primeira vez que você sorri Castiel ? ' - Título ruim e conteúdo um pouco esquisito -.-


**Castiel Sorri Apenas Para Dean  
**

Balthazar encostou-se a uma das arvores que tinha no paraíso e mordeu uma maçã qualquer. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do irmão.

_Há quanto tempo ele está ali? – perguntou assim que sentiu uma presença ao seu lado.

_Não sei. – disse o outro, também observando o anjo moreno que fitava o horizonte sem piscar. – Mas parecem milênios.

_Talvez faça tanto tempo quanto o milênio. – retrucou finalmente olhando para o outro anjo.

_Desde quando ele está lá Balthazar? – perguntou.

_Não saberia dizer... Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo se mexer que às vezes penso que talvez tenha fantasiado que um dia ele andou e lutou ao meu lado.

_Por que ele está assim Balthazar? – perguntou encarando os olhos do anjo mais velho.

_Assim como?

_Desse jeito... – e deu de ombros como se não soubesse explicar.

_Isso foi há muito tempo... – disse sentando-se na grama verde. – Muito antes de você.

O mais novo arregalou os olhos.

_Mas...

_O quê? – perguntou encarando o mais novo e batendo na grama fofa, indicando para que ele sentasse também.

_Eu tenho tantos milênios de anos, Balthazar... – disse ele assustado. – Por que Castiel ficou assim?

Sentou-se ao lado do anjo mais velho.

_Você já ouviu falar da Terra, Deanno? – perguntou encarando os olhos verdes.

_Sim, todos dizem que ela foi destruída por Michael e Lúcifer em uma luta que estava destinada a acontecer. – disse ele. – Mas o que a Terra tem a ver com isso?

_Castiel estava lá.

_Na luta?

_Sim. – disse sorrindo pela curiosidade do anjo menor. – Ele foi para a Terra com a missão de tirar Dean Winchester do inferno.

_Por quê? – perguntou interrompendo o outro.

_Se você me deixar terminar... – retrucou fazendo uma careta para o loiro, que sorriu envergonhado. – Então, continuando... Castiel salvou Dean e eles acabaram se tornando melhores amigos, eram tão ligados um no outro que qualquer anjo podia ver que a alma do caçador estava unida à essência de Castiel.

_Puxa! Isso é lindo... Mas... O que é um caçador? Quero dizer...

_Eles caçavam coisas sobrenaturais... Monstros que não existem mais nesse tempo. – disse Balthazar.

_Ah...

_Então... O fato é que... Bem essa ligação deles fez Castiel cair.

_Eu pensei que não existissem mais anjos caídos...

_Na verdade... Castiel é o único anjo caído que foi digno de perdão. – disse sorrindo.

_Como assim?

_Castiel caiu por amor, e não há nada mais digno e forte do que um amor verdadeiro. – disse explicando para o outro. – Ele e Dean compartilhavam da mesma alma...

_Espere... – pediu e Balthazar esperou que ele raciocinasse por si mesmo. – Por quê? Por que ele caiu? O paraíso é perfeito, não tem porque cair...

_Dean mudou Castiel, não posso dizer que todas as mudanças que ocorreram foram boas, mas elas fizeram de Castiel o que ele é hoje.

Os olhos verdes do anjo menor foram parar novamente na figura alta de sobretudo bege que em silêncio admirava o nada.

_Mas... O Castiel está quebrado hoje. – retrucou. – Isso quer dizer que o amor não é tão bom.

_Castiel foi a salvação de Dean, e o caçador foi tudo o que Castiel precisava. – retrucou Balthazar.

_Ele foi?

_Sim... – e sorriu. – Eu nunca vi meu irmão tão feliz quanto naquela era.

_Onde está o caçador agora?

Balthazar cavou a terra com os dedos e sorriu enigmático.

_Nosso Pai faz tudo por uma razão.

_Não respondeu a minha pergunta, Balthazar.

_Talvez deva procurar a resposta para essa pergunta sozinho, Dean... no.

_Só mais uma pergunta. – disse e Balthazar o encarou.

_Pergunte.

O anjo olhou na direção de Castiel e sentiu o peito apertar.

_Tem como... Humanos... Virarem anjos, Balthazar?

O anjo mais velho sorriu abertamente.

_Eu só soube de um caso, em toda a minha existência. – e então desapareceu.

Deanno ficou ali, admirando Castiel que fitava o horizonte, sentia uma dor lhe cortar a essência, como se metade de si estivesse faltando. Sentiu algo escorrer por sua face e se assustou.

_Pensei que anjos não chorassem. – disse uma voz conhecida, mas que ele não se lembrava de ter ouvido ainda.

Dedos gelados e macios tocaram a pele de seu rosto e ele levantou o olhar para o anjo que estava na frente dele. Sentiu algo esquisito acontecer consigo, como se o corpo celestial que habitava quisesse agir por vontade própria.

_Eu aprendi que não choram. – respondeu encarando os olhos muito azuis.

Viu o anjo sorrir e suspirou. Nunca tinha visto qualquer reação ou expressão naquele rosto, e gostou de vê-lo sorrir.

_É a primeira vez que você sorri Castiel?

_É sim, em muito tempo. – disse sentando ao lado dele. – Na verdade a última vez que lembro de ter sorrido, foi com Dean... No nosso último dia na Terra.

_Eu agradeço por querer sorrir pra mim, quando tem tantos anjos aqui.

Castiel sorriu mais uma vez.

_Eu só sorriria pra você, Dean.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei, eu sei que humanos não podem se tornar anjos, mas né... Eu achei bonitinha **-.-**

**N/a2: **Eu espero que não tenha ficado confusa, então é... Explicando: quando Dean morreu, ele se tornou um anjo, mas perdeu a memória de que um dia esteve na Terra e que conheceu o Cas, é isso. _Reviews? =D_


End file.
